memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Garrett
Rachel Garrett (2294-2344) was a Human female and Starfleet captain who served with distinction in the first half of the 24th century. She is mostly known for her tenure as the captain of the from 2332 until her death in 2344. Early life and career Rachel Garrett, daughter of Judith and David Garrett, was born in Madison, Indiana, on Earth in 2294. When Rachel was 9-years-old her younger sister, Sarah was born. (ST video game: Starship Creator; ST - The Lost Era novels: Well of Souls, The Art of the Impossible) :Starship Creator states that Garrett was born in 2300, which is at odds with the later novels. Garrett entered Starfleet Academy in 2311, either shortly before or shortly after the Tomed Incident. Not long after that incident, she served aboard the , patrolling the Romulan border. (ST short story: "Hour of Fire") By 2316, she had earned the rank of lieutenant junior grade while serving aboard the . That year, she met Betazoid xenoarcheologist Ven Kaldarren, who she married several months later. In 2321, Garrett was a lieutenant and was assigned to the , which was assigned a patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. (ST video game: Starship Creator; TLE short story: "Hour of Fire") In 2324 her son Jason was born. Due to her shipboard career, the boy lived with his father. Sadly, her marriage became increasingly strained over the next decade, and they would divorce in 2333. (ST - The Lost Era novel: Well of Souls) By 2328, Commander Garrett was first officer of the . (ST - The Lost Era novel: The Art of the Impossible) :The short story "Hour of Fire" has Garrett apparently serving as first officer of the , and taking command when her captain is killed in an exchange with Cardassian forces, and then later serving in a diplomatic posting on Qo'noS, immediately prior to taking command of the Enterprise-C. This backstory was discounted and contradicted in the subsequent Lost Era novels featuring Garrett. Captain of the Enterprise In 2332 she was promoted to Captain and given command of the . (ST - The Lost Era novel: Well of Souls) :The Star Trek: Stargazer novel Progenitor depicts Garrett as a Commander in 2333, and being offered command of the by Admiral Arlen McAteer in that year. Six months into her command, during a mission to aid the Warin, the Enterprise was attacked by unknown aliens, and several of Garrett's senior officers killed. (ST short story: "Hour of Fire") In late 2335 or early 2336, the Enterprise was raided by a group of Klingon renegades. Garrett's close friend and first officer, Nigel Holmes, was killed in the attack. (ST - The Lost Era novel: Well of Souls) In 2344, the Enterprise responded to a call to arms brought from Romulus by Commander Saavik of the . Saavik brought word of an unprovoked Romulan attack on the unarmed Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which was the target of the mad Romulan Praetor, Dralath. Captain Garrett was presumed killed during the battle, along with most of her crew. ( ; TOS novel: Vulcan's Heart) During the battle, the Enterprise was brought forward in time to 2366 by the formation of a temporal rift. Suffering from severe internal injuries, Garrett was beamed aboard the . Garrett, killed in a Klingon attack]] Once recovered, Garrett was prepared to remain in that timeframe, to assist the Federation in their war with the Klingon Empire. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was able to convince her to take the Enterprise-C back to the battle at Narendra III in order to restore the correct timeline. However, before the vessel could return, a Klingon photon torpedo struck the bridge, causing shrapnel to strike her in the head; she died instantly. ( , TOS novel: Vulcan's Heart) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:2344 deaths Category:Time travellers